love can hurt alot
by Astroline
Summary: Rinoa is crushed after Squall breaks up with her. Does Squall care about her feelings? Will Rinoa evermov on?


When I first posted this up, I was getting no reviews and I thought that no one was reading since it was in the original fanfiction section it so I decided since I love Squinoa so much, I changed it to a squall/rinoa fic. Tee hee  
  
Squall went up to Rinoa from behind and whispered in her ear "can I talk to you for a moment?" "Okay Squally" They went to the secret area together where Squall broke the news. *No he's not proposing.* "Rinoa." Squall took Rinoa's hands and held them tight. "I think we should break up. I don't want other people to get the wrong idea that we are together. They expect me and Quistis to be together." This came as a total shock to Rinoa. "Wh.What did you say?? You want to break up with me? Why? How could you? Who cares what other people think. It's only what we think right? H.How could you?" Rinoa fell to the floor sobbing. "How could you." "Rinoa please, think of this at my point of view here. I'm the commander of Balamb garden and I shouldn't be wasting my time over some girl that's not even a SeeD. Heck, you're not even a student." "What you don't like me now because I'm not good enough for you!? Is that it? Well go to Quistis and leave me alone!!!" Rinoa started to cry harder struggling to get her words out. "Rinoa, please..." Squall stepped forward to her and embraces her but she pushed him away "No leave me alone!!!" With that she ran and ran, not caring who got in her way. She ran as fast as her legs can take her and bumped into Zell. "Hey Rinoa, why are you runnimg?" Then he saw a tear escape from her eye and hitting his cheek. He stopped and realized she was crying. Rinoa was a strong woman and it would take a lot to make her cry. Then it hit him like a rock hit his face. "Squall.what did you do to her"  
  
Selphie was skipppin along when she saw Zell. "Hey Zell, ya' wanna come to the cafeteria with me?...aww..Zell Why are you crying?" Then Zell remembered Rinoa and the tear. He quickly wiped it off and explained what happened to Rinoa. They went to the rest of the gang and decided to meet up and and cheer her up. Rinoa ran to her dorm slamming the door. Still sobbing Rinoa slid slowly down the door sitting on the floor. After an hour of crying she got up and went to her desk. She started to write whatever came to her head.  
  
To Squall:  
  
All Alone  
  
You left meh all alone  
  
Broke up with me on tha phone  
  
Left mah heart to wither and die  
  
Now my eyes are too dry to cry  
  
I sit in the dark all alone  
  
Seeing your face in my vision of tears  
  
And your beautiful voice is all I hear  
  
U broke my heart, my now shattered, grieving heart  
  
I was with you and that's all that mattered  
  
My happiness is over, all over  
  
  
  
I thought we were in love, I thought we were fate  
  
But I guess I was wrong and I was just your pawn  
  
I realize it all now  
  
You were with me cuz you didn't like the feeling of being alone  
  
  
  
I thought I experienced pain but no  
  
This was pain; the pain inside my heart will never go away  
  
You put tears to mah eyes You put bitterness in mah heart You put pain in my soul And left me out in the cold  
  
A/n: this litto part here is from Faith Hill's song 'cry' just mixed up a bit. I think that the lyrics match well with the theme of this poem.  
  
If you cry just a litto, die just a litto  
  
Than maybe I would feel a little less pain  
  
Just cry a little for me  
  
Fell just a little pity for me  
  
Know the hurt inside my heart  
  
And the pain that's tearing me apart  
  
You and me  
  
I thought we were meant to be  
  
My heart was locked forever and you were the key  
  
Now let's leave this place and flee  
  
I thought we could flee together  
  
But you fled alone  
  
You fled away from my heart; never to return  
  
  
  
How could you?  
  
How could you make me feel this way and throw me in the trash?  
  
Along with my crying heart and soul  
  
Not caring about my feelings: throwing my life away  
  
Throwing me away  
  
  
  
  
  
How could I?  
  
How could I live without the one person I need most in the world?  
  
I've been with you for a while now  
  
But I never had the courage to tell you  
  
I've told you in my dreams  
  
I've told you in my fantasies  
  
But I never told you in the real world  
  
Now that it's too late  
  
The pain inside is unbearable  
  
I wanted to tell you  
  
I needed to tell you  
  
Now that I look out at the setting sun over the vast ocean  
  
Thinking of those three words  
  
Those words that mean so much  
  
Closing m eyes, tears threatening once again to fall  
  
I whisper to no one in particular  
  
"I love you."  
  
A single tear sliding down my cheek  
  
  
  
Rinoa put the letter in the corner of her desk and turned off the lamp and went to bed. She cried: she cried more than she ever cried before. More than when her mother died, more than when she broke up with Seifer, more than anything. She cried herself to sleep. Just moments after she fell asleep, there was a knock on the door. "Rinoa, are you okay? I heard what happened" No answer. Quistis tried knocking again. Again no answer. She tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. "Rinoa, are you-" Quistis was interrupted by a very slow and raspy breathing and saw that there was a tear stained paper through the moonlight beam. "What's this" Just then she saw a poem. A poem that gave away so any feelings that gave away sadness and agony. "Oh Squall, I hope you realize what you just did." She took the letter and walked out the door. Then she thought that she should check on Rinoa thinking she may need some comfort. She went up to Rinoa and saw her. Ghostly pale, more than usual. She held her hand and gasped at how cold it was. Then almost panicking, Quistis checked Rinoa's pulse. It was so slow. Thump.........thump.......thump........ She ran over to the phone and called the infirmary. "Infirmary offi-" "I need help and fast. She's dying, hurry!!!" "We're on our way"  
  
well that's the end of chapter one.next chapter coming up soon!!! Next chapter: Squall finds out that rinoa's in the infirmary Why is she in the there anyhow? Quistis gives the poem to Squall. How will Squall react? 


End file.
